Breaking Worlds
by Ford46
Summary: In order to find redemption, two drug dealers from different worlds must join forces in a world overrun with the walking dead. Rated M for violence. It is a Lost/Breaking Bad Crossover, but it will have elements of many worlds, such as The Walking Dead and the Dark Tower.


Walter White opened his eyes and took stock of his surroundings. Seeing the bandages on his abdomen, and an IV in his arm, he realized that he was in a hospital bed. The last thing he could remember was Jesse telling him to kill himself, and he had fully believed that he had already done so. He wasn't sure if Hell existed, but if it did, it was the place where he expected to wake up. At least he would be able to help exonerate Skyler at the trial. Of course there was Elliot and Gretchen to consider. With Walter still alive, they might not follow through on their promise to deliver his money to Walter JR on his eighteenth birthday.

Only something was wrong. The scant light coming from the window told him that it was either early dawn or the twilight just before dusk. The television wasn't playing, and the lights were not on. Furthermore, his IV had run dry, and the heart monitor he was hooked up to was blank. He could hear shuffling in the hallway. He was quite sure there was an armed guard sitting outside of the door.

Walter waited an hour, and no doctor or nurse came in to check on him. The sun coming through the window let him know that it was early morning. He still heard the sound of shuffling feet in the hallway, but no voices. He thought perhaps that if he could charge the guard he could goad him into finishing the job that Walter started, thus saving his family the embarrassment of a trial.

Walter threw his feet over the side of the bed and pulled out the useless electrodes and IV off of his body. He let out a slight chuckle as he found himself wishing he had his signature black hat. It didn't seem right for the great Heisenberg to go out with his ass hanging out of the back of a hospital robe. With a little effort, Walter rose to his feet. He needed a weapon of some sort if he wanted to scare the guard into shooting him in the head. On the wall, he spied a container of used syringes. He grabbed one and thought "this will have to do." Walter raised the syringe in his right hand, and he placed his left hand on the doorknob, steeling himself for what he thought would be the final seconds of his life.

He threw the door open , and there was nothing there but a darkened hallway. There were no doctors or nurses, and more importantly, no guard. Across the hall, he saw a lone figure moving in his direction. "Excuse me sir, but could you tell me what the hell is going on?" The only answer he got was a guttural groan as the man shuffled in his direction. Another patient that was injured perhaps? But why would the doctors and nurses abandon the hospital? As the man got closer, Walter could see that he looked more than injured, he looked dead. His skin had turned ashy grey, and a strip of flesh was hanging from his face. As the man let out a snarling growl and reached for him, he forgot about his suicide plan and his natural instinct for survival took over. He plunged the syringe into the man's skull through his eye socket.

Walter quickly negotiated his way to the exit of the hospital. What he didn't expect to find as he stepped outside were the stacks upon stacks of bodies that were piled on top of each other. The only movement that these bodies made were implemented by the legion of flies that were laying there eggs. When the stench became too much, Walter ducked behind a dumpster and vomited for 5 minutes. He wondered what had happened to the world that he lived in? Were Skylar and the kids ok? What had become of Jesse Pinkman? Did he save his life only for him to die horribly in this new and brutal world.

Walter's thoughts of suicide and apathy were replaced with a new and overpowering thought. He must return to his family and protect them. They might be a bit resistant at first. After all, Walt Jr.'s last words to him were that he should just die already. But Walt was a super genius in Chemistry, and he could used his brain to find ways to keep his family safe.

The national guard had tried to set a barricade around the hospital. There was twisting zombiefied bodies in the razor sharp wire that encircled the place. It seems the guard was not prepared for the attack that came from within the encampment. By the front gate was an armored Humvee, complete with a 50 caliber machine gun mount.

Walter looked through the glass of the armored Humvee. It's one lone occupant was a Captain in the back seat who was dead from what appeared to be a self inflicted gunshot wound. Walter drug the body out of the vehicle and pried the 45 caliber hand gun from his cold dead fingers. Searching the ammo belt, he found 3 loaded clips. He went to check the breast pocket of the man, when something made his blood run cold. The name above the breast pocket read "Heisenberg".

Walter pulled up in front of his families apartment complex. He was lucky that Captain Heisenberg had packed some extra uniforms in his duffle bag, one of which he was now wearing. He quickly exited the vehicle and ran to the door. It was locked. Of course it was locked. Walter pulled out the 45 and shot the door above the handle, which seemed to do the trick.

"Skylar! Flynn!" There was no answer. Walter ran up the stairs and pushed open a bedroom door. When he saw the lifeless bodies of his son and daughter laying on a bed, he dropped to the floor. At the foot of the bed was his onetime beautiful wife Skyler, who apparently took the easy way out for herself and her family.

AT that moment, a red hot rage burned through Walters skull. He ran down the stairs a threw the front door open. Outside, there were about 50 members of the undead, who were no doubt drawn to the apartment by the sound of gunfire. Walter raised his 45 and began firing. He dropped about eight of the creatures, then he heard the 45 clicking. He was out of ammo, and they would be on him before he could reload. He thought that God must be cruel to spare him from the shootout at Todd's lab, only to have him arrive to late to save his family and then die in the worst way imaginable. He then heard a shout telling him to get down. He did, then he heard the sound of a 50 cal firing.

After the firing ceased, Walter looked up and saw a 6'2" black man wearing the uniform of a priest. "Hello Mr. White. My name is Father Eko Trundle, but my friends call me Mr. Eko."


End file.
